


A Promise Meant To Be Kept

by AzTheDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, For all your Ladynoir needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzTheDragon/pseuds/AzTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug had made an important promise, and nothing short of the End Of The World would stop her from keeping it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Meant To Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been betaed. Might contain errors and weird things.
> 
> (Aka Az has started this at 5 in the morning, now it's 6 and half and she should really go to bed, buuut.... she needed to write this and post it. Weee! The sun's up!)

Ladybug had made an important promise, and nothing short of the End Of The World would stop her from keeping it.

Perhaps, at the time, she had been so caught up in the emotions and the sudden sense of impeding loss that the words just flew out of her mouth on their own consent. Yet, almost two days after the latest Akuma attack and as she waited on top of the Notre-Dame's roof in the middle of night, she couldn't find it in herself to regret what she screamed at her partner.

Not when she could see him broken, torn and bleeding each time she closed her eyes. Not when she was begging people to keep him alive until she could cast her Miraculous Ladybugs magic.

Sure, in the end she had saved both the city and her partner, but the memories and emotions remained. And they were horrible to deal with on her own.

Chat Noir deserved what she had promised.

“You look troubled, My Lady.”

The masked girl jumped, then cursed herself for letting her mind wander away from the rooftop. “Ah, Chat. You're here,” she greeted with a small smile, doing everything she could to turn his attention away from her troubled thoughts. “I was waiting for you.”

He didn't look convinced, his sharp eyes being way too observant when it came to her. It was as if he had developed a mood detector or something that activated when she didn't want him to know how she really felt.

“No, really,” she insisted, moving towards her partner until she was standing right in front of him. She looked up into his green eyes and pulled her lips into a wider smile. “I was waiting for you. You... you remember the promise I made to you the other day?”

She waited for him to remember, and she was not disappointed when he nodded his head for a second before shaking it. “My Lady, you do not have to keep it if you don't want. I know... I know you said those things to keep me... alive. To keep me from giving up. I understand if you don't...”

“Oh, Kitty,” Ladybug whispered, tilting her head a little to the side and letting out a soft, amused chuckle. It was so faint that Chat caught it only because of his sharpened hearing. “You don't understand, do you? I'm not doing this because I feel obligated, or because I promised you...”

She fell silent and watched as Chat Noir frowned, confusion and uncertainty flashing over his masked face. Ladybug found it somewhat endearing, something she thought she would never feel. Not for her partner, at least.

She had always thought her heart belonged to Adrien, but after what had happened to Chat, she had found herself realizing that her kitty meant a lot. Even more than the boy she had crushed on for so long.

In the end, Ladybug smiled and her eyes crinkled at the edges just enough to appear as if she was radiating the purest joy. Something that the boy in front of her seemed to soak up as much as he was able to. She was pretty sure that if he could speak, he would blab about how she was the sun and he was a very dedicated sunflower, or something along those lines.

As it was however, right now Chat Noir had been enchanted still.

Even his tail, which had a habit to move almost all the time, was as still as a stone.

The only movement that came from him was a small jolt of surprise when she placed a hand against his cheek, letting her thumb caress the patch of mask below his eye.

“I'm doing this because I want.”

There was no resistance when she tilted his head lower, nor when she leaned against him and stood on her toes until their lips were barely apart. She lingered there for a moment, waiting to see if Chat would back away and enjoying the feeling of his soft breath against her face.

But he didn't move, and before she allowed a possible End Of The World to stop her, she moved forward and pressed her lips against his, remaining there for way longer than she had planned to.

When she moved back just enough to be able to speak, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her there even if he didn't dare initiate a second kiss just yet.

“Now you understand, Kitty?”

His smile was all the reply she needed.


End file.
